


Texans and Their Tattoos

by PensiveDevil



Category: World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-13
Updated: 2013-11-13
Packaged: 2018-01-01 09:21:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 429
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1043144
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PensiveDevil/pseuds/PensiveDevil
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hunter's interest in Mark's ink spurs an unforeseen question.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Texans and Their Tattoos

**Author's Note:**

  * For [TactheJoker](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TactheJoker/gifts).



> Dedicated to TacTheJoker, for helping to kindle my love of this pairing.

It was a lazy, rainy day; they’d spent it all in bed so far, and probably weren’t leaving anytime soon. Hunter shifted slightly, twining his legs around Mark’s under the sheets, nestling against the bigger man’s shoulder. Mark buried his chin in Hunter’s soft blond hair, and observed the younger man curiously eyeing the collage of tattoos that covered the entirety of Mark’s right arm. Hunter began silently tracing Mark’s favorite tattoo—the “thinking devil”—with the tip of his index finger. Mark smiled softly. He remembered a conversation they’d had recently.

 _“You ever think of getting one?”_ _Mark asked._

_“No.”_

_“Any particular reason why?”_

_“The same reason I don’t drink. Just not interested.”_

_“Fair enough. How about piercings?”_

_“Not happening.”_

_“What? You don’t want a belly button ring like Shawn?”_

_“...”_

_Mark bit his lip. “You can get damn near anything pierced. Ears… nose… nipples.” Each word was punctuated by a gentle touch to the mentioned body part; Hunter squirmed at the last, and Mark could tell he was struggling not to smile. “You know, I know a guy who actually has a cock piercing. They do ball piercings too.”_

_Hunter shuddered against him. “Fuck me.”_

_Mark decided to ignore the fact that this wasn’t an actual request. “Later.”_

An unexpected question brought Mark out of his reverie.

“You don’t have a tattoo of Texas?”

Mark raised an eyebrow. “Nope. Why?”

Hunter shrugged. “Shawn and Steve both have one. I dunno, just seems like guys from Texas like to get Texas tattooed on ‘em for some reason.”

“Doesn’t fit my skull and devil theme.”

Hunter chuckled. “Good.”

“Good?” Mark raised an eyebrow, feigned a menacing tone. “You got a problem with Texas?”

“No, of course not. Texas is totally the best state ever, or something.” He giggled at Mark’s ensuing playful swat to the back of his head. “I just think it’s weird, getting a _state_ tattooed on you. But I’ve only ever seen Texans do it, you don’t see people from like Iowa or Florida getting tattoos of them.”

“Well why the fuck _would_ anybody want a tattoo of _Iowa_?”

“Why would anybody want one of Texas?” Hunter seemed genuinely baffled.

 Mark sighed hopelessly. “You wouldn’t understand, kid.”

Hunter groaned. “That’s exactly what Shawn and Steve said.”

“Well between the three of us, you should take it as the gospel.”

Hunter gave him a quizzical look. “You’re all ridiculous.” He plopped his head back down on Mark’s chest and went back to tracing the devil, unable to see the grin that Mark had lost all ability to suppress.

 

***


End file.
